A Spider Avenger
by Eldorian66
Summary: My version of Nick Fury recruiting 2012's The Amazing Spider man. How will Gwen and the Team react to this?
1. Chapter 1

***Spoilers for The Avengers and The Amazing Spiderman* Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or Spiderman… **

Peter Parker was not having a spectacular day. He'd broken his alarm clock and missed the bus and had to skate board all the way to school causing him to be late for his first class.

"Mr. Parker thank you for joining us," Miss Ritter sighed as Peter rushed to his seat behind Gwen.

"Sorry Miss Ritter. It won't happen again I promise." Peter said as he sat down at his desk. He was trying not to look at Gwen.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Mr. Parker," Miss Ritter replied returning her attention to the board.

"Yeah but those are the best kind." Peter whispered for only Gwen to hear.

Meanwhile:

Nick Furry was having an interesting day. He'd just found out anther alien attack may be upon them and with the mess Loki Just made the Avengers were going to need all the help they could get. Even if that help is in the form of a seventeen year old boy.

"Sir the Spiderman is in the building. Should we call him to the principal's office?" Agent Maria Hill asked.

Fury smiled and leaned on the school office desk. "Do it."

In a matter of three minutes Peter Parker was seated in Principal Hill's office. "Good morning Mr. Parker." Agent Hill said sweetly. She was rather found of pretending to be a school principal.

"What all this about ma'am?" Peter asked uncomfortably. "Who's the guy in the eye patch?"

"Nick Fury." Fury shook the boy's hand. "You must be Spiderman."

"How did you—," Peter stuttered shocked.

Fury interrupted him. "We have our ways. Don't worry your secrets safe with us."

"What do you want?" Peter asked defensively.

"Peter there was this idea. That a group of extraordinary people would be called together in order to protect the world. We call it the Avenger's Initiative. Now the world is threatened again and we need help. Do you want in?" Fury asked.

Peter's first instinct was "_Hell yeah_!" but he held his tongue and said instead. "My Aunt needs me in New York."

"Oh don't worry the fighting always goes down in New York. Always. So are you with us or not?" Fury asked.

Peter smiled. "Where do I sign up?"

**The stage is set. How will Gwen react to her bug boy becoming an Avenger? And what will the rest of the team say? Find out…when I update. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews…oh wait there weren't any. Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or Spiderman…PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Tony was hard at work in the S.H.E.I.L.D lad with Bruce. "We have to figure out where this signal is coming from."

"I'm working on it," Bruce replied good naturedly.

It was then that Steve Rogers entered the lad. "Mr. Stark what have you been up too?"

"Just doing as Fury commands Captain Kirk," Came Tony's snarky reply. "What have you got there?"

Captain America was holding a small bottle containing a blue serum. "I was hoping you could tell me. I found it in armory were all your stuff is thrown about in every direction."

"Yeah well don't touch my stuff!" Tony snapped snatching the bottle out of Steve's hand. "It's a simple serum made of a hidroplasmic oxide base and DNA reengineering stem cells that we collected from various intelligence bacterium in southern Asia. That mixed with different types of already FDA approved sodium chloride pills and red sap from a bongo healer's tree in eastern Africa. Oh and I almost forgot the carbonized DNA and bone strengtheners both made from ape and monkey cells was added just two weeks ago. "

"Is that all?" Steve's head hurt. He was pretty sure Tony was saying all that just to confuse him. "What does it do?"

"I don't know." Tony shrugged. "I found it in Fury's office. Along with this." He tossed Steve a manila folder.

Opening it Steve asked. "Who's Spider man?"

"We're going to find out. Fury's bring him in to add on to the team." Bruce informed them.

Meanwhile:

Gwen was terribly worried. After Peter had been called to the office he hadn't returned to class. Sitting outside she was trying unsuccessfully to finish her lunch.

"Hey Gwen!" Peter appeared sat in front of her. He seamed slightly out of breath. "What's up?"

"Where have you been?" She asked frowning.

"Principal's office. Guess what? Spiderman is going to be an Avenger!" Peter whispered smiling.

"I don't believe you!" Gwen whispered back holding back a smile.

"I know. Wait do you think it's a good idea?" Peter asked sounding unsure this time.

Gwen shrugged trying to look indifferent. "I can't really stop you now, can I? Just be careful Peter okay?"

"I always am," Peter said getting up. He leaned across the table and gave Gwen a quick kiss. "I have to go. Gwen…I love you."

"Love you too web head," Gwen replied as he ran off to face his destiny. "Please come home alive."

**How will the team receive him at SHEILD head quarters?** **You will only find out if you review! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to ****Curly Wurly Me**** and ****Evelyn**** for their kind reviews. Anyways as always I don't own Spiderman or the Avengers. Enjoy and **_**please **_**review! **

Peter was nervous going into meet the team for the first time. Nick Fury assured him there was nothing to worry about and that the team would be thrilled to meet him. For some reason Peter doubted it.

Following Fury into the meeting room Peter saw six people were seated. "Good afternoon everyone this is Peter Parker or as most people know him Spiderman. Peter this is Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Thor, and Tony Stark."

"Hello," Peter mumbled a bit awkwardly.

They did look impressed or thrilled to meet him. "How old are you? Fifteen?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm seventeen," Peter replied feeling his cheeks turn red.

"Where were you a couple months ago when New York was attacked by outside forces?" Clint asked.

"I've only had super powers for a month or so."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Peter but we need to discuss this before allow you on our team. Would you mind stepping into the hall for a moment?" At least Steve was being nice about it. They didn't want a kid on their team that much was clear.

"Oh uh yeah…yeah okay," Peter mumbled stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"I already put him on the team," Fury snapped sounding annoyed.

"He's too young," Natasha argued.

"So were you when you started getting involved in grown up affairs!" Fury argued justly.

"Fury this Peter is but a boy. Forcing him to help us defeat our enemies would be robbing him of his child hood," Thor reasoned.

"His spider powers have already robbed him of his childhood," Fury conterargued.

Tony shook his head. "Are his powers really so great? Are we so desperate that we need a teen to help us? Maybe if _you_ told us what we were facing we could reevaluate the situation."

"I think we should vote," Steve said before Fury could reply to Stark's comment.

"That's a good idea," Bruce agreed.

"Now wait just a minute—!" Nick began but Steve cut him off.

"All in favor of allowing Spiderman on the team?" Only Fury's hand was raised.

"All opposed?" Six hands went up in the air. "Sorry Fury but the kid is out."

"You don't understand what you're saying. That kid is powerful! You need him and all the other super heroes I can dig up before whatever is coming comes!" Fury shouted. "End of discussion!"

Fury bagged open the door to find Peter sitting quietly outside. "I'm out aren't I?"

"No Peter they just haven't seen you in action yet. They need you." But Peter was already walking away. "Parker!"

"It's okay Mr. Fury. I should just go," Peter mumbled.

"Well if you leave now it would be an awful shame. I thought maybe you wanted to learn the truth about your parents!"

Peter stopped dead in his tracks and turned. "What did you say?"

**What does Fury have to say about Peter's parents? Review to find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! They were awesome! Anyhoo I don't own the Avengers or Spiderman…but I wish I did.**

"They were the greatest agents I ever got to work with. Richard Parker saved my life minus one of my eyes." Nick Fury handed Peter the folders containing his mother and father's secret jobs. Mr. and Mrs. Parker had been SHEILD agents.

"They worked here? Did they…fight bad guys?" Peter asked studying the folder intently.

Nick smiled. "Yes just not the baddies you're used to."

"What happened to them?" Peter murmured feeling closer than ever to learning the truth. This was it. Finally he would learn why they'd never come home.

"I'm sorry Peter but just a little over a decade ago they just disappeared. Your father Richard was working on other secret projects that weren't in my department. One day one of those 'bad guys' caught up to him. Never saw them again." Fury furrowed his brow.

Peter was crushed. "Oh." He deflated. "I see."

"I know this wasn't the answers you were hoping for but it's the truth. I hope that it has brought you some closure," Nick said patting the seventeen year old on the shoulder.

"No, I won't get closure until I find them," Peter muttered as he stood and shoved the folders away. "Thank you for showing me these Mr. Fury. I better get going."

"You know Parker; if you don't help the Avengers save the world for outside invaders you may never learn the truth about your parents," Fury replied nonchalantly. "Think about it."

"They voted me out. What do you want me to do?" Peter spat.

"I want to know what are you prepared to do to save the world." Nick said. "Even if it's against what they deem best. I'm telling you; once they see Spiderman in action they will be begging for you to join. You'll see."

"Well I guess I could give it a go. I should at least let them see what this under-dog spider is made of." Peter grinned.

Fury couldn't help but grin too as he slapped Peter on the back saying, "Well then let's get started."

* * *

Tony lounged on the matted floor of the work out area. This area was set for training "newbies" and gave practice to "homebodies" as Tony called them. He had been in here only once before and it was a time he cared not to remember.

"Hey Stark remember when I broke your jaw in here?" Steve asked grinning.

"I was trying not to. Thank you very much Captain Crunch," Tony replied sounding annoyed.

"Said I was sorry," Steve pointed out but he was still grinning. The look on Tony's face was too good.

"Well I broke both of your dainty wrists so I guess we're even," Tony spat back. "Said I was sorry."

"You guys need to—how you say _take a chill mill_ or something," Thor, who tired of the endless bickering, muttered.

"It's take a _chill Pill_ actually," Tony corrected him. "But _very_ close Thunder Mountain."

"Guys I'm trying to use the phone so could you…" Bruce trailed off not liking to give orders.

"Dudes shut up! The Green Giant is on the phone. Who are _you_ calling?" Tony asked.

"Betty. She's—she's my…it's complicated," Bruce muttered. He then turned his face back to the receiver and said, "Hey Betty its Bruce. Um could you just call me when you get this…I mean you don't have too…and I know you might be busy but…um call me!" He shut the phone. "Dam answering machine."

"Bruce are you in love with this Betty?" Steve asked seriously.

Turning to face his team Bruce saw that they were all grinning at him like idiots. "I…I used to…She…We were together but _stuff_ happened."

"What _stuff_ happened?" Natasha, who like Clint, had been silent until this point.

"The other guy happened," Bruce replied frowning.

Suddenly the door banged open and Nick Fury strode inside. "Good afternoon Avengers."

"Finally!" Tony groaned. "We've been waiting for you for like twenty minutes Eye Patch-man!"

"You have no patients Stark," Steve quipped.

"_Shut up_ Mr. Spangles! Nobody cares what the Statue of Liberty's boy friend has to say!"

"Both of you please be quiet!" Fury said angrily. "Please give a warm welcome to Spiderman! Which one of you wants to fight him first?"

**Ready to see the Avengers get amazed by Spiderman? That's next but for now PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know I have updated in FOREVER. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews! They were amazing! I don't own the Avengers or Spiderman. **

"Let me get this straight Fury," Bruce said slowly. "You want _us_ to fight a _fifteen_ year old boy?"

Nick Fury shook his head. "No. I want _you_ to fight a _seventeen_ year old boy with spider like reflexes. Any other stupid questions?"

"This is nonsense! You cannot expect us to battle with a child!" Thor sounded offended.

"The boy is so skinny he could be killed!" Steve argued. "I know how much he might want to fight but do you really think it wise?"

"Black widows eat male spiders," Natasha informed them.

"Arrows and little boys don't mix," Clint said.

There was a quiet silence throughout the room. "I'm going first!" Tony shouted excitedly hopping up from where he was seated. "I'll fight the kid first."

"Better get ready old man," Peter taunted slipping on his mask.

Tony grinned and summoned his suit with a touch of a button. "I was born ready. I was also born awesome."

The fight started with Iron Man shooting at Spider Man. "Missed me! Missed me!" Spider Man taunted from the ceiling.

Iron Man shot again this time at the ceiling. Spider Man swung quickly out of the way. Black ashen holes marred the ceiling but the teenage superhero remained untouched. "Jarvis set the system to max power."

"Of course sir. Would you like me to turn on the bug spray too?" Jarvis replied into Tony's head piece.

"Not necessary," Iron Man grunted shooting at Spider Man one more time and missed again.

"My turn!" Spider Man shouted as he shot web over Iron Man's eyes and then kicked him hard in the stomach sending Tony across the room.

"Sir it would appear that he suit has received minimal damage. It would be wise to fix it before continuing to fight," Jarvis said into Tony's helmet.

Tony said nothing but stayed slumped on the floor as Peter slowly approached him. "Give up Robot? You just can't take the power of the spider."

Raising his arm Iron Man fired hitting Spider Man square in the chest and sending him across the room and into the cinderblock wall.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out…" Tony hummed under his breath as he moved to see if the spirited teen was okay.

"Oh god you killed him!" Iron Man heard Steve shout but he wasn't listening.

As Iron Man reached the wall he expected to see Spider Man crumpled in a heap at his feet. "Where are you Spider—?"

"Here I am!" A voice came from behind Tony and thwacked him on the back of the head. Iron Man feel to his knees in pain. "Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly." Iron Man got up and threw a punch but Peter dodged it with ease.

"Is that the best you got Robo-cop?" Spider Man did a back flip and kicked Tony in the stomach sending him back first into the wall. Then Peter shot webbing so fast Tony knew he was caught in a web. "Check and mate!"

It took some effort but Iron Man managed to free himself from the sticky web that clung to his armor like lint in the dryer.

"Sir the suit has received more damage. You need to repair it before fighting again," Jarvis told Tony.

"Okay kid you win," Tony took off his helmet. "For now."

"Wonderful." Nick Fury clapped his hands. "Who wants to go next?"

**Who do you want will fight Spider Man next? Will Tony want a rematch? Please Review! **


End file.
